Xeno
by Shawn Kaijira
Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, Kryptonians.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, a Kryptonian.**

 **(A/N: Blood, swearing, sexual content, teenagers etc. Enjoy)**

* * *

Batman glared through the two way mirror at a young man sitting in a metal chair in handcuffs. The innocent smile plastered on his face irritated the Dark Knight. Also the dried blood on his hands and horrifyingly, his mouth. It reminded him too much of his clown themed enemy. But he was different. His body language seemed...relaxed. But why?

* * *

Xeno stared at his clasped fingers through his sunglasses as he began to frown. He then proceeded to ruffle his spiky short and black hair. He was beginning grow impatient of sitting in only his trousers. It was humiliating enough that he was caught during one of his hunts, but this was just embarrassing.

Xeno subconsciously brushes his finger across the tattoo on his right cheek and smiled fondly. That mark proved that he was a hunter, and he was proud that he earned it. Especially when it came from the one he hated the most. His nose then caught a whiff of something.

 _'Solar radiation? This close?'_

He tapped on the side of his glasses and "saw" the source of the smell. His smile broadened, showing off his sharp canines.

* * *

Batman's senses warned him that something wasn't right when Xeno's smile widened. But before he could do anything, the Man of Steel entered through the door behind him followed by Green Lantern: Hal Jordan.

"We came as soon as we could, Batman" Superman greeted. Green Lantern looked through the mirror and scoffs.

"The kid looks weak"

"He admitted he killed 25 people. We found twelve of them scattered in the sewer"

"Son of a bitch"

Superman did a one over look at him. His physique was in great shape, however there were many scars on his torso and arms.

"He's human, but...his physiology exceeds any human who doesn't have an active meta gene. The scars on his body suggests that he was tested on. Without permission I assume"

"Human scientists?" Batman asked. The Man of Steel shrugs his shoulders, "Could be. However, the radiation around him makes it safe to assume he's been in space"

"Can you tell how long he's been on Earth?" Batman asks as he stared at the now frowning face of the young man.

"Maybe two or three months"

"That tattoo on his face" Green Lantern spoke up, "I've seen it before." He holds up his ring and show an image of the mark up close, "it's a symbol. One of a race of hunters that put even the Manhunters to shame"

"Hunters?" Batman asks.

"There's only so little I can tell you. They don't look like humans, that's for sure. Their very prideful, only fighting and hunting the rarest of the rare. They go from planet to planet, learning and adapting. Growing stronger, faster and deadlier"

"Then what's he doing here?"

"Maybe he was taken from here? And found a way to escape?"

"Why don't we ask him?"

"We tried" Batman says.

"And?"

"He bit off three different cops' fingers"

Batman suddenly realized something. He turned around and asked, "He hunts the rarest, right?"

"Right" Green Lantern confirmed.

"What's the rarest creature on this planet?" Batman asked as he turned around. He wasn't surprised when he saw the sharp canines of Xeno.

"Kryptonian" Xeno says, "I know you're here. And I'm not leaving without your head on wall!"

He then proceeds to break out of his cuffs, with a simple tug. He rears his fist back and a sharp black blade jutted out of his middle knuckles. He stabs through the mirror breaking it into pieces.

Batman backs out the way while Green Lantern and Superman protect their faces. Xeno jumps at Superman and slashes at his chest, surprisingly cutting through his suit and him. He then proceeded to groans in pain as he felt the cut burn him.

Green Lantern shoots him with a blast of will power, sending him flying through the building.

* * *

Xeno fell 21 feet from the air and crashed on a car, completely destroying the roof and it's mirrors. But that barely phased him as he gets right back up and dusts himself off.

"That didn't go as planned. Never expected a Lantern" he looks at his bone claw and saw that it was chipped significantly, his acidic blood mixed with red still dripping from it.

"Or the hide to be that thick. Gonna need to do some more research on weaknesses" he mutters to himself as the blade returned to its original form and sliding back into his knuckles.

He hears a woosh and looks up to see the three heroes on top of him. With a curse he makes a break down the busy street.

Batman, inside a bubble with Green Lantern followed after him with Superman not too far behind. All though he was flying a lot slower than normal.

"You alright Superman?" Hal asks, slowing down slightly. The Man of Steel groans, "I'll be fine, that wound just did more damage then I thought. Just go on without me, I'll be alright"

With a nod, the two heroes fly after the hunter.

Xeno was currently running at well over 45 miles an hour, zooming past cars that were in his way. Still in just his trousers.

With a curse he stopped in front of an open mall, and runs inside. Hoping to accomplish two things.

* * *

Karen Starr sat in the waiting room, bored out of her mind. She was waiting for her best friend, Helena Bertinelli to finally pick an outfit after a whole day of shopping.

And was starting to get irritated. And hungry.

"Helen, if you're not out of there in the next five minutes" Karen began, her eyes turning slightly red, "I swear, you're buying me lunch"

"I already was" Helena supplies, not even phased by the threat, "and I'm almost done. You know how hard it is to pick a dress when you have a small budget?"

"I don't remember $3,000 being a small budget anywhere!"

With a sigh, Helena says "Alright fine, I've got a few dresses that'll satisfy me. For now"

Karen scoffs and begins to make her way to the food court, "Meet me at the food court"

"If there's any food left that is" Helena mutters.

"I heard that"

"I know"

"...spoiled brat"

"Cow chest"

"Bitch"

"Love you too"

Karen smiles and exits the store, adjusting her black leather jacket. But before she reached the escalator, her ears were greeted by the sound of screams nearby.

"God, I hate having super hearing" Karen groans before taking off towards the screams. When she arrived, she saw a half naked man taking down several security guards at once.

But she could tell he was holding back. She smirked and crossed her arms, seeing how this will play out.

Xeno sent another kick to a security guard's chest, sending him flying through a window. He then blocks hit from another with his forearm before breaking his nose with a bone crushing right cross.

He then performed a spinning jump kick, turning at a full 360 degrees before slamming his right shin on the guard's collarbone, shattering it.

Landing on his feet, he turned to face the remaining guard. But before he could do anything, he caught a whiff of solar radiation.

 _'They found me?'_ He looked around, only to find no colored themed superheroes. _No...there's another Kryptonian. Female, but there's something else'_

The security guard, taking advantage of Xeno's dropped guard, takes out his taser and shoots it. But due to him shaking in fear, the guard accidentally knocking the young man's sunglasses off of his face and shocking his temple.

He growls in pain backing away slightly. He glares at the guard, his eyes were reptilian slit grey but somewhat lifeless.

With a growl, Xeno charges and jumps on top of the guard, knocking him to the ground. Rearing his fist back, he brings out his acidic bone claw ready to stab the guard.

Karen was about to step in, however Xeno stopped himself. He retracted the blade back and his reptilian eyes turned into normal pupils before becoming fully lifeless.

With a sigh he gets off the scared security guard. He then proceeds to tighten the the belt on his grey cargo pants.

As he turned to leave, he looked directly at Karen and winks at her. Karen raises an eyebrow at him before looking away, brushing a strand of hair away. She suddenly realized what she was doing and looks back at him, only to find that he's gone.

Using her X-ray, she saw that he had ran through the food court and into the parking lot. She follows after him, changing into her super suit.

* * *

Xeno runs out the mall, panting slightly. Smiling, he makes his way to a nearby manhole and lifts the cover. The back of his head suddenly tingles, and out of instinct he turns around and lifts the manhole in front of him.

He blocks an oncoming blast of heat vision before turning out of the way and throwing it at the source. Power Girl catches the heated manhole with ease.

"Not bad" she says with a smile, "for a blind man"

"You know, I'd like to see you Kryptonians act all high and mighty and cocky without that yellow sun. Let's see how that ends with this 'blind man'"

Power Girl charges at Xeno at full speed. He dodges, letting her smash her fist in the spot he was once at.

"How did you know I was Kryptonian?" She asked, her red cape flowing.

"You reek of solar radiation. Addicting. But a dead give away" Xeno jumps at her, launching a flurry of punches and kicks. But she dodges them all with ease.

"At this rate, I think I can handle you with no powers" the Girl of Steel smirks as she blocks a left roundhouse kick.

Xeno simply smirks back. Then suddenly, another bone blade jutted out of him. But this time, out of his left foot, leaving a small cut on Power Girl's face

She cries out in pain, feeling the acid burn her faces, "What the hell?!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine in less than an hour" Xeno says as he retracted the blade and palm strikes her in the gut, sending her flying.

"I personally don't like using dirty tactics in a fight. Especially on a beautiful woman, but when hunted by another Kryptonian, a Green Lantern, and a man in a bat suit, I need win. With every hook by crook"

He cups her cheek and kisses it lightly, taking some of the acid away. Karen blushes before replying in strain, "S-same here"

Xeno's skull tingled and he quickly turned around and caught two arrows shot at him.

They then explode, knocking him back into the sewer. Huntress runs up to her friend and helps her up, "You OK?"

"Fine, I'll live. My pride however..." Power Girl started, but was quickly cut off as three League members fly up to them. The Man of Steel saw a cut on his parallel cousin's face and asks, "Are you alright? Did you run into-"

"Half naked guy? Where tattoo on his face? Blind? You just missed him" Huntress replies. Batman sighs, "This is now a League issue. Alert all members to be on a look out for this..."Hunter""

With a nod, Green Lantern took off into space, leaving the four alone. Batman calls the Bat Mobile and says, "I'm going to do more research on him. Clark, I need you to look for more information on the symbol"

Clark nods before turning to the women in similar costumes, "Stay safe. He's hunting after Kryptonians"

And with that, the two Leaguers left, leaving Power Girl and Huntress alone.

"So...he's your boyfriend now?"

"Helena!"

* * *

Xeno exits a manhole outside the city with a grunt. He stretches his body before making his way towards his "camp site". Which is a cloaked ship.

He pushes a button on the ground and opens up the door of the ship. As he boards it, the ship lights up and greets, **"Welcome back, Xeno"**

"Hello David" he greets as he takes off his clothes. He enters the cleaning quarters and starts up a bath.

 **"How was your hunt?"**

"Interrupted" he sighs as he enters the tub.

 **"How unfortunate"**

"Yeah"

 **"You don't sound disappointed"**

"Wasn't all that bad. I found Kryptonians. Apparently they're those ridiculous color schemed heroes that protect this world"

 **"Is that so?"**

You don't sound surprised"

 **"I'm an AI that has been around you for more than three years. Even if I were programmed with a surprise feature, it would hardly matter since we encounter the strange all the time"**

"Fair enough. Hey David, I think I'm attracted to my prey"

 **"That is natural for hunters, sir"**

"No, I mean like...desire for something less than blood. Does that make sense"

 **"Not at all. How about you listen to your "End of the Day" playlist and rest up,and we'll discuss more in the morning"**

Xeno sighs, he was pretty tired.

"Alright"

And with that he leans back and let's his mind drift into the music.

* * *

 **A/N: Before you ask...yes I'm back**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, a Kryptonian.**

 **(A/N: Blood, swearing, sexual content, teenagers etc. Enjoy)**

* * *

Xeno awakens from his slumber with a gasp. He sees nothing, but not because of the darkness of the room. He switches his blind vision to night vision.

He gets up from bed and rubs has face saying, "Good morning, David"

 **"Good morning, Xeno. How did you sleep last night?"**

"Same as always" he says as he makes his way towards the cleaning quarters.

 **"Horribly then?"**

"Exactly, how about you?"

 **"Sir, I've told you many times. I do not require sleep"**

"But you require rest, yes?"

 **"Yes-"**

"And isn't rest a synonym for sleep, correct?" He then proceeds to brush his teeth.

 **Painfully"**

"Any breakfast nearby?"

 **"I'm sure there are a few wild boars if you trek into the forest"**

"You're sure?" Xeno spits out his tooth paste.

 **"Have I ever lead you astray?"**

"Yes" Xeno deadpanned as he walks to his armory. On the way he presses a button on a nearby console.

A song called "Drinking Beer and Waisting Bullet" echoes through the ship as he got dressed.

Xeno slips on a pair of baggy black pants and black combat boots. He then puts on a leather grey jacket over his bare torso.

The hybrid then grabs a series of gadgets from his weapons rack. He grabs a collapsabel spear and straps it to his back, a wrist blade on one wrist and a net shooter on the other. He puts two disk blades in his pocket and finally clipped a knife made out of the bones of a creature he hunted for years on his belt.

 **"Sir, would you please take atleast _one_ firearm?"**

Xeno pauses for a second thinking before shaking his head no. He puts on his high tech sunglassess, giving his eyes artificial vision before opening the cargo door of his ship.

The light of dawn met his eyes along with trees thicker and more dense than most forests on this planet.

"Alright, lets go hunting" he breaks off into a jog before jumping high into the air, landing on a tree branch.

He then proceeded to jump from branch to branch, jumping deeper into the forest.

* * *

Batman stares at the images of the 25 murder victims on his Bat Computer. He's been looking at them for the past couple of hours after that "hunter" managed to injure two Kryptonians and escape from his custody.

 _His_ custody. That pissed him off.

Unnoticed by him, his butler/father figure Alfred walked up to him with a tray in hand.

"Another late night, I see" Alfred comments as he poors a cup of tea. The Bat says nothing, his eyes glued to the screen.

"If you keep staring at the screen like that for so long, you'll mess up your eyes"

Still no reply.

"What exactly are you looking for, sir?"

"Trying to find a pattern" Bruce finally states as he leans back in his chair. He removes his cowel from his face revealing his slick black hair and blue eyes.

"As you know, most killers- or in this case hunters- always have either a calling card or a preference"

"And which one does this hunter leave behind?"

Batman clicks on a button on his console and zooms in on a certain part of each victums' body parts. Specifically parts with alien markings.

"I've asked Lantern to scan the dialect with his ring the other night" Bruce explains as he takes a sip of his tea, "he says its a mark of dishonor from the same place our hunter came from"

"And where is it he came from?"

"Even his ring didn't know where that is" Batman narrowed his eyes, "so instead of looking for where the source came from, I looked for why it's here"

He clicks on a picture of one victum and pulls up a small bio.

"Finn Kreautz. An ex-German gang member. Arrested for assult and battery, human trafficking and murder. He was kicked out of said gang after he murdered a prostitute. One week later he was found, castrated and his toes were cut off"

"Oh dear"

"George Elinger. Dirty cop. Was blackmailing kids to commit crimes so he could take credit. Three days later, he was found in a dumpster with his tongue cut off"

"What do these men have in common?" Bruce asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Dishonorable acts" Alfred answers, "however the punishment seems...inhumane"

"That's the point. Out of 25 victums, four of them recieved- what i believe is our hunter's definition of- an honourable death. Coins were put on there eyelids and there bodies were on fire"

"That sounds like a Greek traditional burial"

"But he's only been on Earth for a few months. How can he possibly know of those conditions?"

"Instinct perhaps" Alfred suggested, "Maybe researching Greek or Roman hunting traditions will help with your investigation"

"Hmm...very well"

"Excellent" Alfred picks up the tray and walks away.

As he does he calls out, "Now I insist you prepare for the 9:30 meeting you've set up with Mr. Queen"

"What time is it?"

"A quarter past seven, sir"

The butler didn't bother hiding his amused expression as he heard his son groan in annoyance.

* * *

Karen looks over the city of Metropolis with cold calculating eyes. She stood on a roof top of a skyscraper, taking in as much solar radiation as possible. She couldn't get her mind off the hunter.

He managed to injure two powerful Kryptonians and ran away to tell the tell. She could tell, this guy was dangerous. Too dangerous for a blind guy.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" a teasing voice asks behind.

Karen groans in irritation, "He's not my boyfriend"

"But your still thinking about him" Helen smiles as she sat next to her best friend. She was wearing a white shirt with a pencil skirt and boots. Her hair was in a pony tail with her bangs hanging out here and there.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"It's only 8 o'clock. Why are you suited up"

"...ok, I am looking for him. What should've taken Kal an hour to heal, took half the night just to clear up the acid in the wound"

Realizing how serious this serious, Helen turns to her with narrowed eyes, "And your looking for him alone?"

"I don't think he would...try to hurt me" Power Girl looks up to the sky with her arms crossed. "Not unless he's provoked. And he seems more intent on getting Kal"

"...say you find him, then what?"

Karen shrugs, "Bring him in? Make him leave?"

"So organized" Helen sighs sarcastically. The ringing of her phone interrupted The Girl of Steel from saying anything. She takes it out and looks at the recent message sent.

"I've tracked the sewer systems that lead to outside the city. If anywhere, your boyfriend would most likely hide out in the forest outside Gotham" Helen says, "Careful though. He won't let what happened yestarday, happen again"

With a nod, she flies to Gotham at top speed, breaking the sound barrier easily.

Unfortunately for her friend, she was caught in the blast.

Her hair was immediately messed up and there was ringing in her ears.

"Your welcome...bitch" she mutters with a frown.

* * *

Xeno watched closely as a lone boar stops by a river for a drink. The boar was bigger than the last two, and it was missing a tusk.

 _'This one is gonna be tough'_ he thought as he readies his spear. With a jump, he landed on the back of the boar. He raises his spear to stab it, but it knocks him off. Rolling to his feet, he faces the boar, his fang like canines bared like a wolf.

The boar charges forward, at full speed. Xeno threw his weapon at the beasts' feet, throwing it off balance and making it trip over itself. The hybrid then grabbed animal that was about to crash into him by the tusk and slammed it on the ground hard.

He straddles the boar and wraps his arms around the animal's neck. The boar struggles to shake off the hunter, but Xeno simply buries his face into the wild animal's neck. He thanks his prey for giving him a slight challange in his native tongue.

The boar seemed to relax slightly, accepting its fate.

 _*SNAP!*_

And with an animalistic roar, he declares another victory.

* * *

Xeno sat by a dying fire, finishing up his third breakfast boar. He had some left overs, but he decided to save it for later.

 **"Sir, why do you favor the boars on this planet? Any boar like creatures on previous worlds, you would kill it with a trap. But you do it yourself. Clearly, you respect them"**

Xeno smiled, "...I remember very little of this planet from my past. I remember my birth mother's smile, my father's strong hand on my hand, the smell of the forest during spring. Even the taste of boar meat"

Xeno observed a boar tusk admirably, "When my father took me hunting for the first time, he taught me to respect your prey. And for some reason, he respected boars so much"

 **"...Do you miss your family?"**

"What kind of question is that?" Xeno asked his AI incrediously, "of course I do. The Yaujta however..."

 **"That is an appropiate reaction considering-"**

"Shh" Xeno rose to his feet on full alert. There was a soft boom in the distance, making the back of the hybrid's skull to buzz like crazy.

Out of instinct, he jumps high into air. He catches a branch and dangles as a strong gust of wind blows over the spot he was standing at a second.

A familiar scent hits his nose and he lets out a feral growl, "It's that female Kryptonian"

 **"The one you're attracted to?"**

"...I'm not gonna talk to you because I'll be focused on hiding from the Kryptonian" Xeno whispers, eyeing his hunting spear.

 **"Whatever you say sir"**

* * *

Power Girl hovered over the last place she smelled the smoke of a campfire. She saw a couple of boar carcasses and mutters, "Well, there's proof he's a hunter"

She looks around the forest, using x-ray vision. She smirked as she rushes towards her target, "Stealth isn't really your strong suit is it?"

Her cocky attitude quickly turned to shock as she realizied she was (literally) holding a bag of bones that was meant to be shaped as a human.

"Nope, but my traps and tricks make up for the skill"

With a chug, Xeno launched his spear at the exposed back of Power Girl with enough force to pierce the three trees between them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, a Kryptonian.**

 **(A/N: Blood, swearing, sexual content, teenagers etc. Enjoy)**

* * *

Usually Huntress never had to worry about her Kryptonian friend. For one, she was Kryptonian. And two, she taught her how fight better than the Man of Steel. However, after seeing the last known location of Power Girl, she began to doubt otherwise.

A large quarter of the forest was devistated, as if there was a battle between two Kryptonians. Her fellow Leaguers showed up an hour after the battle, and were just as shocked as they were.

"You knew where he was? And you let her go alone?!" Superman asked angrily. It was never pleasent seeing the Kryptonian angry, but Huntress steeled herself as best as she could before replying in a shaky voice.

"I couldn't stop her. You should know first hand how stubborn Kryptonians are?"

Before Kal-El could retort, Batman stepped between them, "Enough!"

The two stared off before walking away. The Dark Knight sighs, he knew exactly what happened when a Kent and a Wayne got into an arguement. And knew fist hand how it would end.

He turns to The Green Lantern, John Stewart and asks, "Anything new about our hunter?"

The Lantern sighs, "Helpful, but not good for us"

"That isn't what I asked for" Batman says.

"These 'Predators', as honorable as they are, use pretty cheap tactics when they hunt," the Lantern says, "invisibility, voice synthesizing, traps-"

"Live bait" Batman finished. He looked around to find the Man of Steel, only to find that he was gone.

"Now you know how we feel"

The Dark Knight turns to glare at the Human Lantern before speaking into his ear piece, "All Leaguers, keep a look out for Superman. He's gone rogue, stop him in anyway possible"

He then called for his infamous Batmobile, making Stewart call out, "What are you gonna do?"

"Do more research" he replied as the vehicle pulled up next to him. He opened the door, unsurprised by the angry face of one Helena Wayne in the passenger seat.

* * *

 _Power Girl turned just in time to catch the spear, but the force was strong enough to back her into a tree. Xeno saw this and looked on in awe._

 _"Hey, I think you lost this!"_

 _Her comment and his instincts brought him back into reality just in time to dodge the spear. It disappeared into woods, but didn't bug him at the moment._

 _The Girl of Steel charged at him at full speed, tackling him through trees after trees. Using her momentum, he wraps his arms around her and throws her off. She crashed through several trees before stopping herself. Her eyes flashed red before she unleashed a powerful blast of heat vision._

 _But Xeno proved to be fast and agile as he dashed into the forest. The laser sliced through the trees like butter, toppling them over. But his fast reflexes and enhanced physiology made it nothing more than a workout. He swings on the branch of a still standing tree and takes a seat. He reaches into his pocket takes out a piece of boar meat._

 _"Stealth isn't your strong suit, is it?" Xeno taunts, mocking Power Girl from before the fight. She wouldn't admit it, but she won't deny how creepy it was that he almost sounded just like her._

 _"Your friends must already know where I am" Xeno says in his normal voice as he takes a bite of the boar meat, "I mean look at this place. Why don't we sit down, eat some boar and get to know each other"_

 _Power Girl couldn't believe this guy, "Are you flirting with me?"_

 _"...flirting? David what's flirting" he whispers in his ear piece turning away from the heroine_

 _ **"Human's definition of courting a female without a kill"**_

 _"Oh...what's the right answer"_

 _ **"Dodge sir"**_

 _It was too late, for Power Girl crashed into Xeno, smashing through the tree and into the ground. The impact caused a massive crater, toppling down more and more trees._

 _Power Girl sat on top of him looking at the hunter confused as he started laughing, "What is wrong with you?"_

 _The hybrid continued to laugh saying, "Y-you are so bad for the enviroment! Ha ha!" The Girl of Steel rolled her eyes and got off him._

 _Huge mistake on her behalf._

 _Raising his left arm, a metal net shot out of the gauntlet hidden under his sleeve. It snug onto the female Kryptonian's curvy body and pinned her to a nearby boulder. She grunts slightly as the pressure on her body increased, but it didn't really phase her._

 _"Seriously? This all you got?" Power Girl asks with a cocky smirk, unimpressed. Electricity coursed through the wires, only tickling her._

 _"Well if that didn't work" Xeno sighs as he hits another button on his gauntlet. The net's wires stopped producing electricity and began to crack and peel off, revealing a glowing red light._

 _The Girl of Steel was all too familiar with the light, as all Kryptonians were._

 _"Red sunlight"_

 _She sunk to her knees as her powers immediately became negated. But before she could fully collapse, Xeno caught her and hefted her over his shoulders._

 _"David"_

 _ **"Already on it's way sir"**_

 _Before Xeno's very eyes, a hatch to a cockpit opened up in front of him. Without a second thought, the hunter stepped in to the ship. But before the hatch closed, Power Girl saw was a bat like drone._

 _"Son of a bitch" she cursed. Xeno turned his head slightly, seeimg the drone. Faster that the eye can see, he threw a metal disc at the drone. Sharp blades quickly sprouted from the sides, slicing straight through the drone._

 _He caught the disc as it returned to his hand. And he turned around, the hatch closed behind him, leaving the forest a complete mess_.

* * *

Huntress looked at the recorded footage, her fist shaking in rage.

"I guess we're not so different after all" she spoke in a shaky voice, trying to hold back her anger.

"I never denied it" Batman says, driving down a lone road with a desert all around them. It had been twenty minutes and it seemed like they were driving nowhere.

"The tracker leads all the way out here?"

"I'm guessing whatever planet he's from, they liked it hot" Batman looks over to see his daughter from an alternate reality glaring at the desert.

"Look, I know you're upset and worried-"

"Damn right I'm worried" Helena snaps at the Dark Knight, "the closest I have to family has been kidnapped and I'm following my father's footsteps"

"Helena" Batman spoke firmly before relaxing, "Karen will be fine. The hunter is brutal, but he still honor and tact. So long as he isn't provoked, she'll be fine"

"You forget who we're talking about" Helena gave a small smile at her own comment. Knowing her superpowered friend, she would provoke her enemies. No matter the situation.

* * *

Karen's eyes were greeted by ceiling of an unfamiliar ship. Her ears were greeted the sound of Xeno singing along with Johnny Cash. She tried to sit up, but she found it impossible to do with the net made of red sunlight still wrapped around her body.

With a lot of strain, she manages to sit up and get a better view of her surroundings. There were a few loose wires and tools lying around and about, but she could make out the bare back of her kidnapper.

The song ended and was replaced with Papa Roach. The Girl of Steel gave a yelp of surprise by the sudden change. Xeno heard this and turned around to face her. The volume turned down as he did.

He gives a sheepish smile, "Sorry about the unusual taste in music. I don't...have anyone around to judge it. But it sounds lovely to me"

He turns back around and continues to tinker with whatever he was working if Karen didn't know any better, she could hear how somber his voice was. She would have almost felt sorry for him if it weren't for the fact that she was tied against her free will.

"You know, I'm actually glad you're awake right now" she looks up to see Xeno moving, what she assumed to be a floating desk, closer to her.

"My name is Xeno"

There was an awkward silence after that, making the hybrid give a nervous cough, "They said it, not me"

After another awkward moment of silence, Xeno suddenly reaches into his pocket. She raises an eyebrow as he leans on the edge, holding out a piece of meat to her.

"I know, Kryptonians don't necessarily need to feed due solar radiation but...try it. It'll help with communication"

"Communication?" Karen's blood started boiling, "you want me and my cousins' head on a plater, kidnap me, and now you want me to eat your stupid boar meat just so we can ta-!"

She didn't finish her rant as Xeno actually threw a piece of meat into her mouth. Karen glared at the grin on the hunter's face, but slowly melted into a grin. The flavor wasn't as bad as she thought. And for some reason, her anger deminished slightly at the sight of that stupid grin.

"Good, huh?" Xeno asks rhetorically as he takes a bite, "now what I wanted to tell you before was that...I understand you're pain"

"Tch, what pain? I'm the Girl of Steel" Karen stated confidently, but Xeno saw right through it. He turns around continued working on his little project.

"Your cockiness is understandable. Your biology grants you so much power, you feel like a goddess. Well...even more than you already are" he says absently, "but this power...it comes with a dangerous price. You have to alwaya hold back for the little guy. But I can tell, sometimes you don't want to hold back. You and your friends in tights want to protect the world, but you're not willing to do what is necessary. I can tell by the look in your eye, you know I'm right"

"So what if you are" Karen says with narrowed eyes, surprising Xeno, "but what does that have to do with 'my pain'"

"...you feel this way, but others don't agree. They don't trust you. You try to gain it, but because of some...'relation' it was automatically given. Not earned, given"

"You don't know shit" Karen growls. Tasty food and good lucks doesn't give anyone a slide for talking about her friends and family.

"I assume you didn't design your costume to look that way" he walks up to her, holding a knife in his hand. She gasps at the feeling of cold metal against her skin.

"I've done research on your Justice Friends-"

"Justice League"

"Same thing. If not all of them, most of them have these symbols on your chests. They each represent something. For example, all Lanterns, of any color, all mean light. All you Kryptonians, even the little white dog, have an 'S' on their chest. At first I thought 'must be because of the name sake' but I read this one article about you. It talked about whether or not you deserved an 'S'. What do you think?"

Karen's eyes began to sting a little. She's always asking herself that question, not so much as if she worthy of her power, but if she was worthy of representing The House of El by wearing the family crest. Before the collapsing of her universe...the damage her final battle caused...the lives lost from colateral damage.

She feels a thumb brush across her cheek and looks up to see Xeno, without his glasses on. The way his lifeless gray eyes held the same pain her's did, it almost made her cry. He embraces her in a hug and he whispers in her ear.

"I understand. You bare the pain of distrust from others, abuse from yourself, the pain of the past and dishonor of thy family. I can relieve you of your pain, and you can relieve me of mine"

And without another word he holds his blade up to her back.

* * *

Huntress looks around the empty desert and asks, "You sure this is the place?" The Batman gives his daughter a glance before going back to looking at his tracker.

It wasn't needed anymore as a ship suddenly appeared out of thin air. The older of the two wasn't that surprised. However he was shocked when a figure was sent flying out the ship, as if hit something.

Huntress cracked a smile asher friend floated out soon after. But it quickly went away as she saw that her eyes were red. And not because of her heat vision. As she enveloped her friend into a tight hug, the Dark Knight went to check on the figure lying in the sand.

He reaches for his comm link and says, "Batman to Watch Tower, I've got him. Prepare for extraction...and try to calm the big guy if you see him"

Xeno, though passed out, had a small peaceful smile on his face. And it was the first time in ages since he's had one of those.

Cops swarmed around the totaled forest, cleaning up the damage. Two cops far away from the group were chatting with one another.

"What the hell are we doing out here, anyway?" One copper, Officer Wilder complaints as he picks up a large pile of branches. The other, Officer Vencint just simply holds the bin, "Doin' our job"

"Our job is cleaning the streets" Wilder snapped, "not the stinking forest after some freaky bitch decided to have her cycle in our city"

Vencint just shakes his head. His eyes wander the forest- or what's left of it- and noticed a figure in the distance. He shakes his head before narrowing his eyes in the same spot. He finds nothing, making him confused.

"Hey Venny, come check this out" Wilder called out to him, making Vencint draw his attention to his partner. He looks to see Wilder walk around a spear, embed deep into the ground.

"Souvenir!" Wilder exclaimed as he tries to yank it out, only for the rod to barely budged. He looks at his partner in strain and says, "Give me a hand, will ya?"

"That thing isn't going anywhere" Vencint says, "we should report to the Commissioner"

With a sigh, Wilder reluctantly agrees. But he quickly says, "But first...let me take a selfie"

Vencint groaned at his partner's words, "Seriously?"

"Nah, you're taking the picture"

Wilder tosses his phone at his partner and posed as if he was yanking out the spear. Vencint rolls his eyes and says, "Smile" He takes several pictures before looking at them. His face quickly contorted into fear.

"Cmon, I'm not that ugly" he says, snatching the phone away. He looks at the photos before he noticed the figure beside him as he posed. He looks at Vencint looking behind him in terror, so he turns around too.

 _*SHINK!*_

His eyes bulge out of his sockets as he felt his body he pierced by two sharp blades. Looking up slowly, he became face to face with the mask of his killer. It's mask covered most of its face, except for its reptilian based jaw. It gave a his before give a low growl.

 **"Smiiillle"**

And with ease, the monster rips Wilder's head from his body, taking the spine out as well. Vencint, witnessing it all, got blood splattered on him.I

"Oh god" he whispers as he tried to run. Only to cracked across the face brutally by a crowbar. A man in a purple suit takes out the same coloured handkerchief and while the blood off his weapon.

"Nope, not god" the man with the clown themed face paint says, "or not your god. We create something alright"

He then looks at the monster and says, "Ya know, I think this thing between us is growing stronger by the day. And we already know the name for ya, don't we?"

 **"Gooooddd"**

"I was looking along the lines of Smiley, but that's ok too. Hehehehe. Hahahahahahaha!"

 **(Story Ends)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, a Kryptonian.

(A/N: Blood, swearing, sexual content, teenagers etc. Enjoy)

'I feel like I've been through this before'Xeno sat in an interrogation room, his lifeless grey eyes staring up into the light. He tried to use his built in visions such as night and infared, but the light made one useless. The other only revealed a large group of life forms in this one building.

If he had to guess, he was on a space station.

The sound of doors opening caught his attention and he looks in the direcrion of the heroes that had entered. He swapped between visions, infared revealed three lifeforms, night vision revealed two of the lifeform's fingers shined brightly (unfortunately hurting his eyesin the process.)

"Well well, I've got two human Lanterns" Xeno says before looking at the third being, "and you do not smell human. I'm gonna say that you're...Martian?"

"I thought he was blind" Hal growls, irritated.

"He is" John says, not at all surprised "but it doesn't surprise me that his other senses are so powerful. It's because of them, right?"

The hybrid frowned, he knew exactly what the Lantern was refering to. So he stayed quiet.

"Let's start off with introductions, shall we" J'ohn breaks the silence, trying a peaceful approach "my name is-"

"Martian Manhunter" Xeno interrupts. Hal grips his fist tightly, "How do you know that"

"The internet" the hunter repies innocently, "TMZ does NOT like you"

Hal's ring flashes dangerously, "Why you little-"

"Stand down, Hal" John orders, the other human slowly complied. Sighing, the Lantern ushers Martian to continue.

"What can you tell me about yourself?" The hybrid shrugs, "I dunno. I like hunting, fighting and other stuff too?"

"Can you tell me why is it that you are hunting our Kryptonian allies?" John Stewart asks.

"Cause why not?"

The three leaguers stare at each other before turning back to Xeno.

"Clearly you're out numbered and out matched" Hal stares confidently, "what made you think you could beat the-?"

"No" Xeno interrupts again, "not beat. Hunt and killed. To be honest, hunting Kryptonians was the last thing I wanted to do. But as all ways, the smell of solar radiation drove me nuts"

"You can smell radiation" the Martian asked, astonished.

"Radiation, elements in an atmosphere, and a lot of other things" Xeno says, "so you can stop trying to poke around in my head"

J'ohn looks down in guilt, "My apologies"

"Don't apologize. If you were sorry, I would have noticed a minute ago" the hunter says he puts his heavily cuffed hands on the table with a loud thud, makimg the two humans tense.

"These are some pretty powerful cuffs" Xeno says, gesturing to the ones on his hand and the others on his feet, "can't yank them off or pop my claws"

"Apokolyptic steel" Hal says, "one of the strongest metals on the planet, Apokolyps. Possibly in the galaxy. Not even Tameranians can break out of it. This model targets your 'claws' and harmlessly pierces your skin, preventing them from coming out"

"Interesting" he whispers almost admirably, "Ok, we're done here"

"Excuse me?" Stewart asked, now getting irritated "What right do you have to say whether we're done here?!"

"The fact that you kidnapped a blind man, took away his only means of seeing and tried to probe my mind" Xeno says bluntly, "and you put me in Adamantium steel cuffs? I say I have every right"

"Compared to killing over 20 people?!" Hal shouts, "and kidnapping a Leaguer?!"

"Don't remember killing people, only putting down bad dogs"

"What about the four with coins on there eyes?" J'ohn asks calmly, "were they not innocent"

"Oh they were" Xeno replies, his voice void of emotion "they were just unlucky witnesses. The merciful and honorable death by my hands was better than the Yautja alternative"

"The Yaujta? Who are they?"

"Are they the ones that took you from Earth as a child?"

"Did more than that if you hadn't noticed" Xeno mutters quietly, "we're done here"

"Why you littl-!" Hal suddenly stopped midspeech. Stewart puts a hand on the his fellow Lantern, trying to get him out to snap him out of his trance like state.

"Hmm, usually that kills someone" Xeno says, his lifeless eyes more slit than mot tp, "guess this a-hole is worthy to be a Green Lantern"

"Stop this" Stewart threatens, standing up and pointing at the hunter. Xeno quickly states, "One wrong move, I kill him"

"A little dishonering, don't you think? Killing an innocent galactic police officer?" Stewart asks, his ring glowing brighter.

"Too pissed off to care about honor" he snaps. Hal's body collapsed on the ground, his face showing how hard it was to breathe.

"I've done worse things for the same reason" Xeno growls, "now tell me, are you gonna be another selfish person and let your friend die, or will you comply with my polite demand of getting out?"

After a few seconds of staring down, lifeless slits clashing with emerald. It really beg to question if the hybrid was even blind or not.

"Alright" Manhunter says, "we will leave. Please release him"

Xeno tilted his head at the martian, as if listening for his heart beat. With a nod, his slits returend to there normal round form. The Lantern on the ground gasped for air, coughing uncontrollably.

Stewart and Manhunter rush to his aid, helping him to his feet and carrying them out of the interrogation room. Xeno's face was dangerously calm, unbothered by his actions.

(Line Break)"He put you in the med bay, just by looking at you? All because he wanted time...to cool off" Batman asks slowly as he and several leaguers stood in the med bay. The Lantern's pride was hurt, so he was giving an angry response.

"What right did he have?! He's murdered innocent people, injured the big guy, kidnapped his cousin and acts as if he's a victim!"

"It's all psychology, Hal" Black Canary speaks up, "if he thinks he's a victum fighting for his freedom, then he will comply"

Lantern groans and stands up. He was too angry to hear from other people what he did wrong, so he was going to clear his head by going out on patrol.

"Don't be so negative" Green Arrow calls out to Lantern just before he left the room, "you actually got a reaction out of him, now we know where to aim"

That actually made Hal feel better. And without another word, he leaves the room, leaving the leaguers to discuss there next move.

"I'm so not letting that go" Arrow whispers to Flash, making him grin.

"The force he unleashed upon Hal" J'ohn began, "was no form telepathy. It was abnornal, no form of intellegence within it, only anger, rage, and desire to kill"

"Killing Intent" Batman mutters, looking down in thought. Superman sits down, arms crossed saying, "I want to know what he said to Karen. Where is she?"

"She's not speaking to anyone" Batman states, "to put it bluntly, whatever he said to her, clearly got through"

(Line Break)Karen stares up at the ceiling of her room. Her eyes were just staring, as if her mind was turned off. There was a knock on her door and immediately responds, "Go away"

"It's been four hours, Karen" Helena says from the other side. The Girl of Steel doesn't move, making Helena sigh. With a paperclip, she picks the lock in seconds. She walks in and lays down beside her.

"Hi" she says. Karen ignores her and turns on her side. The Wayne daughter sigs and stares up at the ceiling.

"Hey Helena?"

"Hm?"

"...back on Earth 2" Karen began, "did you ever think things could have ended differently?" Helena was taken aback. They never really talked about home, for there were too many dark days before the day it collapsed.

"All the time"

"...I had to kill him, Helena" Karen whispers, "I had to do what was necessary. That's what I tell myself every time I woke up. And every moment I went to bed"

"I know" Helena wraps her arms around her sister tightly, "I know"

"Am I worthy? Am I really worthy of that 'S'?"

"Without a shred of doubt" Helena turns Karen to look at her, "and who cares what others think? As long as you save them, that's all that matters"

Karen chuckles, "Funny, that's what Xeno said"

"Xeno? You mean-"

"Yes. Helena...he's told me of his life. And I feel sorry for him, we're not so different" Karen says. Helena shakes her head, "No Karen. He is a murder. Batman told me what he does and what he does is inhuman"

"And he regrets his actions" Karen defends, "Helena, if the League can look past my actions on Earth 2-

"No Karen" Helena's voice was firm but soft, "you did what you had to. He does it because he wants to"

"...do you trust me?" Karen asks.

"More than myself" was Helena's reply, "and...I understand that you want to help him. But he's too far gone. His actions show that whatever humanity there was left in him, died when he was taken from this planet"

"...it was live or die for him, Helena" The Girl of Steel says, her eyes filled with a fire Helena hasn't seen in years, "he needs redemption. And...if no one's willing to help him, then I will"

 _'This twisted form of the Nightingale Syndrome made her sound like her counterpart on this Earth'_ Helena thought, _'...Father is going to kill me for this'_

With a sigh, she was about to give an answer. But was interrupted by a loud-

 _BOOM!_

The building shook as a figure crashed through Karen's wall, kicking up a dust cloud. The two women coughed and glared at the figure. But there eyes widened as the dust setteled, revealing-

"Wonder Woman?!" And without another word, the Amazonian warrior charged at the two.

(Line Break)Canary and Oliver were the next interrogate Xeno. Needless to say, he was actually more cooperative than they thought.

"So your name is Xeno?"

"Yup" Xeno says smiling, "That's what they called me"

"They? Your kidnappers?"

Xeno hesitates and looks down. Dinah slowly reaches to cup his cheek. He flinches, teeth bared slightly. But when she touches him, he relaxes slightly.

"My kidnappers...The Yautja. Took me from this planet as a boy...along with my sight" he explains with a sigh. They were gonna find out sooner or later, and after being caged up for who knows how long and his skull tingling slightly, he unfortunately succumbed.

"They...experimented on me. Replaced 60% of my bones with...something alien (A/N: Ha, get it? No?) Made my blood corrosive, would've burned away my organs and skin...but for some reason, it made my body stronger"

"Your body adapted" Green Arrow summarized. Xeno shrugs, "The only explanation that made sense, considering that after years of listening to them communicate, I learned"

"How did they take away your eye sight?" Dinah asks. Xeno closes his eyes, refusing to answer. The Green Arrow decided to move ojn to the next question.

"So...your from Earth, huh?"

"We all ready established that, Arrow" Canary tells him.

"I know, but the silence is so awkward" Xeno gives a chuckle before repying, "Yes, I'm originally an Earthling"

"Your finger prints or picture doesn't show up on any database" Arrow stated, "do you know the exact time of your departure"

"Hm..." Xeno closes his eyes, "I believe it was when some war was happening...yes last I heard, some idiot took a massive horse as a gift"

Dinah and Oliver shared a look, before turning to the hybrid, "That was the Trojan War, it was over 3000 years ago"

"Never liked politics" Xeno mutters, as if unaffected by the time skip, "it made people do stupid things"

The couple looked at the hybrid with sympathy. A boy was taken from his home, his planet, tortured and experiment tortured for, over 3000 years. All that remains is a sadistic, broken young man. Why he looks so young, they doubt he knew why.

"You two are good people" Xeno says, bringing them out of there thoughts "you remind me a lot of myself. Which is why this is gonna hurt me a lot more than it'll hurt you. Physically and mentally"

The couple look at each other confused, before Xeno gave a blood curling scream. Then out of the end of his spine, a black scaly tail with a jagged end pops out swinging at his feet.

Everything happened so fast. Using the power of his Killing Intent, he makes Dinah and Oliver freeze in fear. It suprisingly only made them slow down slightly, but this ability also made his body several times faster. Raising his arms, the tail slices the cuffs apart while the acid burned it way, freeing his hands.

Jutting out his right claw, he slices the cuffs on his feet. He then kicks the table at them, slamming them both into the wall. He drops the ability and sheeths everything with a shudder.

"I hate doing that" he whispers as he exits the room. He sent a powerful back kick to the key pad, destroying it and thus locking the two inside.

He makes a break down the hallway as fast as possible. Alarms blare off, telling Xeno that they know he's on the loose.

Aquaman and Red Tornado see Xeno coming and get into a defensive stance. Red Tornado lived up to his namesake and sent small hurricanes to slow him down.

Xeno's instincts kick in and he shifts into running on all fours, not slowing down. As soon as the hurricanes came close, Xeno jumps onto a wall, then to a ceiling, passing the hurricanes. The heroes and hybrid were surprised.

Usually, he needed his claws to do this, but his hands and bare feet are sticking with no problem.

'Incredible' he thinks, forgetting his current problem at hand. He's knocked onto the ground by a trident, hitting the ground with a thud.

He rolls out of the way from being scewered and he looks at Aquaman, using infared. He smiles and says, "You were trying to kill me"

"You moved, didn't you?" Aquaman says, rocking a kickass voice, "freakin me out with the smile though"

Xeno charges at the King of Atlantis, his knee smashing into his chest, sending him flying. Tornando shoots a hurricane at the hybrid, but with the hybrid tries a Killing Intent glare.

"Your technique has no affect on me" the android says, his attack sent Xeno flying down the hall. Landing on his back, he doesn't stay down long as he gets back up. He sees Aquaman charging at him.

The two clash, fist-to-spear. Xeno threw a barrage of punches, putting Aquaman on defense. Slowly the king was getting pushed back, his armor being dented slightly. The half breed retaliates with a swipe to his abdomen, but was immediately blocked.

Chambering his left leg, he shin blocks the attack. And with the same leg, he struck it out with perfect form, striking the king in the face, sending him flying.

However it was all a distraction. A tornado encased around Xeno, slowly taking away his oxygen. Xeno could go at least 15 minutes without oxygen, 18 max. But this was being sucked out of him and he was in a hurry.

He tried to power through but he was slowly lifted into the air, his newfound sticking power failing him. Xeno gasped helplessly as he could feel his conciousness slowly fading.

Then suddenly, the tingle in his skull screamed louder than ever, as if screeching at him. In a brief moment, he saw an image of Karen's smiling face. That alone gave him the strength to roar in defiance.

"Killing Intent Times 2!"

(Line Break)

Other heroes arrived to find the hybrid trapped in a vortex. Superman looks at Red Tornado and asks, "You sure that will hold him?"

"Even I am not sure" Red Tornado responds, "I am producing winds capable of snuffing a burning building while also preventing damage being done to the Towe-"

"Killing Intent Times 2!"

A toxic green force dispersed the tornado and knocked the heroes back. Even the Man of Steel was affected. Without a second to lose, Xeno dashed down the hallway. Superman saw the green aura around him and groans.

"Of course he knows magic"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, a Kryptonian.**

 **(A/N: Blood, swearing, sexual content, teenagers etc. Enjoy)**

* * *

Karen flew through the city, carrying Helena in her arms. Wonder Woman was hot on her trail. The Amazonian princess had just barged through her apartment and attacked themThey managed to escape when Helena dropped a smoke bomb. But that only them a few seconds headstart.

"Any reason why you're dad's ex is after us?" Karen asks Helena, who takes out a couple of shurikens.

With a flick of her wrist, the blades go sailing towards her. But with fast reflexes, she deflects them all. Karen says, "No clue, your cousin's current girlfriend is after us"

"Very funny. I'm going to lead her out of the city"

"Um, she's not gonna give you a chance. DIVE!"

The Girl of Steel dives in time to avoid a sword from decapitating her head. Wonder Woman follows after them. As soon as she got close, Karen swings Helena at her, getting kicked in the face and being blasted away by heat vision.

Helena clutches her shin in pain as Karen sits her down on a nearby roof, "What is she made of?!"

"Amazonian bones" her friend smiles at her before inspecting her leg with x ray vision, "nothing's broken, just a small fracture. Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

"Like your boyfriend did?"

Cheeks red with embarrasment, she quickly changes the subject, "I'm going to by you some time, get in contact with anyone"

With a nod, Karen was gone in a flash.

* * *

Karen floats in the air, searching for her fellow heroine. She quickly found her when a red boot sent flying through a building.

She slowed herself down and flies at the princess. They clashed with a loud boom, shattering windows all around them. Karen was going on full offensive mode, punching at speed impossible for the human eye to see.

But Wonder Woman's guard held strong. As Karen went for another hook, Wonder counters by ducking and punching her opponent in the gut. As the wind left her body, Karen was hit with an uppercut to her chin.

Karen goes flying but not before roundhouse kicking the Amazonian away. Karen soared almost meters above the clouds. Wonder Woman crashed onto the street below, causing traffic for bystanders.

The two don't stay down for long, as they shoot towards each other. The two clash fists, creating sonic booms with each hit. The two seemed evenly matched, neither one giving each other an opening.

He!ena watches is awe as her friend was showing more strength than ever before. She was brought back down to Earth when her com went off.

"All Leaguers, emergency at the Watch Tower-"

"Batman, we need some help down here" Helena interrupts, "Wonder Woman has gone insane. Power Girl is holding her off for now, but there is no telling how long she can keep up"

"That will have to wait, Huntress" Batman responds, "the prisoner has escaped"

"How is that more important than-!"

 _BOOM!_

Helena flinches as her friend crashes a few feet away from her. She limps to her and gasps as she found a sword in Karen's gut. She rushes for her and lifts her head up to her. She yanks the sword out of her friend.

'She'll live' she thought as she saw the bleeding slowly stops, but its gonna tales hours for her to heal. Stupid magic'

She was so concern for her friend, she barely had time to notice a golden lasso wrap around her and Karen. She struggled to break free, glaring at Wonder Woman.

"Why are you doing this Diana?!"

The warrior princess doesn't respond, instead she takes off dragging the two heroines off with her. Reaching into her pocket, she activates a tracker while saying, "Bruce, I'm activatimg my tracker. You better come get us"

"Huntres-...Hun...Helena!"

* * *

Xeno's night vision showed that an elevator was coming up before him. The doors slid open, revealing Cyborg with his white noise canon at the ready. With a curse, he slides underneath the blast and inbetween his legs.

He kicked the cyborg's legs from underneath, knocking him to the ground. He taps a button on the side rapidly, but was stopped as Cyborg blasted him into wall, denting it.

Just before the door closed, Cyborg stepped in and tackled him into the wall. Xeno grunts before kneeing his opponent in the chest and pushing him off. Cyborg glares at the hybrid as he gets into a boxing pose, "It's time for you to go down"

"Bring it, Tin Man" Xeno challanges with a feral grin. Cyborg throws a jab-cross combo, but Xeno bob and weeved through the attacked. He threw a low roundhouse to the inside of Cyborg's left leg, throwning him off balace once more.

Xeno throws a right backfist, but Cyborg blocks and goes in for a hook. The hunter ducks and hooks a punch in his abdomen and a rising hook to his face. Cyborg spun with the momentum and elbows Xeno in the nose.

He quickly counters with a push kick, sending Cyborg into the door denting it. Latching hold of his foot, Cyborg kicks his other leg from underneath Xeno knocking him on tbe ground. Cyborg puts a foot on his chest and aims his gun at him.

"Not bad, for blind man" Cyborg comments. Xeno glares at him, trying to use his Killing Intent on the machine man, but surprisingly, trying made his mind and body ache.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. The doors opened and what stood there was...a small construction drone? Turning around, Cyborg stared at the drone in confusion. The drone then used its blowtorch on Cyborgs robotic eye on his forehead.

The Cyborg screams in pain, stepping out of the elevator. Xeno sits up and grabs the cyborg by his mouth ands smash him into the ground, denting the floor and knocking him out.

Xeno pants slightly and looks in the direction of the drone. It then drops a pair of glasses on his head and he immediately puts it on.

 **"As always sir, I'm saving you from a space prison"**

Xeno couldn't help but smile at the voice of his old friend, "It's more of a space station, David"

 **"With a system like this, I beg to differ"**

"Anyway out of this?"

 **"I saw a few solutions. But that was due to your "new abilities". However, as you noticed, you do not have perfect control over them"**

"Then this will be a perfect workout, won't it?" Xeno says, "tell me what you've got"

(Line Break)

Batman had just lost communication with his daughter after she told him she was activating her tracker. He along with Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, John Stewart and several other heroes.

"We can't let him leave the Watch Tower" Batman states as the elevator lowered on there level, "no matter what"

The elevator opened revealing a construction drone using a claw to hold onto Cyborg's limp body, a blow torch next to his head.

 **"One more step, and the Robocop gets welded"** the drone projects Xeno's voice. The Leaguers don't move, not even Superman or the Flash.

"Xeno..." Oliver calls out to the drone, "easy now. Tell us what you want, and we can work something out"

 **"What I want is to leave and you're blocking my exit"**

"I can't allow that" Superman states firmly, "you've killed people for sport. You're too dangerous to be allowed back on Earth"

 **"Oh look at Superman. The God Amongst Man. Pissed that I kicked your ass, but your trying playing it cool. I can't physically throw up in my mouth right now but-"**

"Where are you?" Batman interrupts. The drone stays quiet before saying, "Right behind you"

Just then, a Javeline powers up and the docking bay opened. Had it not been for Stewart, the League would have been blown into space. The ship takes off into space, leaving towards Earth.

"After him" Superman says, flying after the ship. Green Lantern constructs a plane around the Leaguers who can't breathe in space and follows after.

(Line Break)

It doesn't take long for the Man of Steel to catch up to the ship. He flies in front of the ship, and stops it from moving with his barehands. Clark peers inside the cock pit, only to find it empty.

"He's not here" he speaks into his com with irritation. Batman's widened before he turned around. He saw the docking bay open once more and another Javeline heading to Earth.

"Quickly, before-"

 _BOOM!_

The Javelin Kal-El's hands exploded, the shockwave sending the jet construct off balance and the Kryptonian himself flying.

As Lantern tried to regain control, Batman clenched his fist angrily. He has just been duped and once again, this hunter escaped his custody.

* * *

Xeno gave a bark of laughter as he entered Earth's atmosphere. David's plan actually worked. Turns out his new abilities just needed a minute of rest and concentration. And during that minute, his AI lead the heroes out of the docking bay, giving him a chance to escape.

 **"As the human saying goes, we are not out of the woods yet"**

Xeno calms down, and says "I'm sorry, i-it's just it has been a long time since I've laughed so hard"

 **"...what is next, sir?"**

"If I want these guys off my back, I need to go into hiding. I'm not going anywhere till I fix that ship. But since we don't have enough Earth money or spare resources, we'll be here for a long time"

 **"And what of the female Kryptonian, sir?"**

"...you know me David" Xeno says with forced grin, "can't have everything. Besides she wasn't my type"

 **"As always sir, you doubt yourself...incoming object on your left"**

Reacting quickly, Xeno pilots the ship out of the way of a green energy ray. Xeno growls at the scent of his attacker, "Its that TMZ guy"

He continues to pilot the ship to dodge energy blasts from the Green Lantern, "Any weapons to use against?"

 **"Not on this ship sir"**

"...what do you mean 'not on this ship _sir_?" Xeno growls.

 **"The other ship had weapons, however this one is a rescue ship"**

"Well why didn't we get that one?!"

 **"That ship had a more powerful engine, and you wanted an explosion. It is very difficult to hack into that space station without being detected. Even harder when I needed to hack into two ships while programming the dro-"**

"Ok, I get it! Gods you love nagging"

 **"I was desinged to annoy you"**

"You were designed to-!"

 _BOOM!_

The ship was hit by a blast, knocking Xeno into the steering wheel hard. A small cut was on his forehead and his glasses were damaged.

 **"Sir...engine is en...oding...leav..."**

Fortunately, David's message was clear. Xeno stood up, dizzily. It seems like his body was finally at his limit. From fighting for breakfast, fighting a Kryptonian, opening up unwanted wounds of his kidnappers to his prisoner, the irony. And his pounding headache from his instincts screaming at him, and lets not forget the fatigue his Killer Inte-

"Wait...David if you're still working with me, show me recent reports of Power Girl"

His artificial vision was then filled with news reports of the female Kryptonian. One said she was dragged off by Wonder Woman and says, "Look up 'Where Wonder Woman lives'"

The name 'Themyscira' popped up and he says, "Get this thing as close as you can to this 'Themyscira place...then I want you to send _T_ _he Scout_ my way. No questions asked, run a diagnostic and just do it! And hurry!"

He searches around the ship looking for a med kit. When he finds it, he opens the box and takes out Advil. He puts a few in his mouth before laying his artificial vision two packages labled 'ADRENALINE'.

The ship gets hit a few more times, but Xeno just sits in the pilot chair. He closed his eyes and tries to gain a few minutes of restrest.

* * *

Karen lets out a moan of pain, before opening her eyes slowly. In her line of vision was a set of bars seperating her from an unconcious Helena.

 **"Glad to see that you're still alive"** a dark voice calls out to her. She slowly sits up, clutching her stomach in pain. She can feel that she still had some of her, but it was working hard to heal her wound.

 **"The beauty of magic"** the voice calls out once more, **"you can manipulate almost anything with it. From sapping ones strength and making it your own to keeping the weak alive"**

"Who are you?" Karen calls out weakly, "Where's Wonder Woman?"

 **"That should be the least of your concern"** the voice says as footsteps march towards her cell.

A figure appeared, wearing an black and indigo colored gladiator armor, leaving his muscular limbs exposed. His face was covered by an Attic helmet, leaving only his glowing red eyes exposed.

"Ares" Karen growls, trying to rise to her feet. The god of war chuckles, **"Your anger is delicious, Kryptonian. No...Karen, is it?"**

The Girl of Steel's widened as her second kidnapper said her civilian name. **"By your silence, I'm guessing I was right"** Ares says.

Karen slowly sat back down. She's heard stories of Ares and did read his file. He's smart, but not smart enough to figure out ones identity. Let alone persuade Wonder Woman of all people.

 **"On contrare, my dear"** Ares says, bringing Karen out of thought, **"At my previous level, I would never have figured your secret identity. Or convince my sister to join me"**

He removes his helmet, revealing his stark white hair and arrogant smirk, "However, after learning how to obtain the power of my family, I gained some of there wisdom"

Karen gasped in horror, "You didn't..."

"No, I didn't kill them" Ares sighs, almost disappointed. He points to another cell and from what she could make out, there were 14 people in golden chains.

"In order to keep there power from tearing my body apart, I need to keep them alive. But give it a few thousand years, I will have full control. Then I will gladly send them to the void"

Kare stares at the god in disgust, "Why are you doing this, huh? What do you gain from stealing from and killing your own family?!"

Ares turns and glares at her, "Why? Because freaks like your precious league make man too afraid to fight! No fight means no fuel for my strength! And it was only a matter of time before I, along with my pathetic family fade into the void. So why not make use of there power? Destroy the league and raise chaos on this planet!"

The war god stares up and down her body, much to Karen's disgust. He smirks and literally walks through the cell with ease, "My whore wife is the goddess of love. She could have any man or woman she wanted because her power allowed her to take the form of what the heart wanted."

Karen closes her eyes and turns away as the god grabs her by the chin a slowly drags her tongue across her cheek to her ear. She shudders and pushes him away with all her strength.

The god stumbles back, but starts laughing suddenly, "A-a blind man?! You desire a blind man who's kidnapped you?! That is some sick form of Nightingale Syndrome! HA HA HA!"

As the Kryptonian looks down in embarrasment, an Amazon rushes in, "Milord! An unknown air craft has been seen off the coast!"

The god calms down and smirks at Karen, "Now it is time to finish off your friends. With the power of all 14 Olympian gods, my sister's and a Kryptonian's strength, it should be easy"

He puts on his helmet and vanishes from the cell, leaving Karen alone to heal. All she can do now was wait and hope for the better.

* * *

Ares appeared along the wall where the Amazons could see the ocean. He saw a smoking ship heading dangerously close to the island, followed by a green light. It seemed as though the light was trying to shoot the ship down.

The war god laughs, **"Well look at that, my aura is so powerful my influence reached them from here! However, I'd rather not take any chances"**

With the power of Posiedon, he shoots a massive geyser from beneath the two flyers with enough force to shatter an island. The green light splashes into the ocean, while the ship gets torn to pieces.

He smirks evilly and walks away as the debris from the ship splashes into the ocean. Unbeknownst to him that a small rocket flies towards a falling figure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, a Kryptonian.**

 **(A/N: Blood, swearing, sexual content, teenagers etc. Enjoy)**

* * *

 _BOOM!_

After another explosion goes off, Xeno finally opens his eyes. His artificial vision showed that he was coming in on an island dangerously fast.

 **"Sir, I'm using the speakers of the ship to speak with you. The file I found labled Themyscira is directly ahead is directly ahead. However we are approaching too fast to land and the Green Lantern is still firing at us"**

His pounding headache dimmed slightly and his body no longer felt strained. However, he still felt too weak.

He holds up the two adrenaline filled needles and asks, "How's _The Scout_ looking?

 **" _The Scout_** **diagnostic is complete. Xeno Tech is a success and was launched several minutes ago. ETA in two minutes in counting"** Xeno stabs himself in the thighs with the needles and injects him with the medicine. It will take him a minute for the drugs to take affect, but in the meantime his skull starts tingling again, making him groan in annoyance.

"I can never catch a break. David, boost the speed on _Scouts_ pod"

 **"Already on it, prepare for interc-"**

 _WHOOOSH!_

Xeno was sent flying into the air, his ship was torn into pieces by a powerful geyser of water. He had lost concious and his glasses were knocked off his face.

As he falls towards the ocean, a small rocket nears him. The rocket then shoots a small pod at his falling figure. As the pod nears him, it pops open revealing a familiar grey leather jacket.

And that's when the adrenaline kicked in and Xeno's body moved on its own. He puts the jacket on his bare torso and zips it up. He then taps the chest, activating the mechanism within the "jacket"

Nanotech-like machines spread across his body from head to toe. Claws like blades formed at the end of his finger tips while the rest of his hand was covered in black leather. Traveling down his arms, a the tech morphed into gauntlets that expanded from his wrist to his forearm.

His bisceps were exposed but his shoulders was covered by net-like mesh. His shoulders and his back were covered by the silver plating. His left breast was covered by the same plating covering his heart and most of the his left side of his torso. The rest was covered in the same mesh, leaving it visibly exposed.

The tech then engraved the same design as his tatoo on his belt buckle. His groin area was covered while his thighs were left exposed. From his knee to the end of his shin, silver plating spread down to his boot.

And finally, a mask covers face and head. From the back of the head, !ong black dreads sprouted out as if an animal has finally been set free. His black eyeholes flashed yellow, signifying his transformation was complete.

"Oh it smells like a new ship in here!" Xeno shouts, his artificial vision returning. He was still plummeting towards the ocean, so he needed to work fast.

He dove towards the pod and aimed it towards the island. After tapping a few buttons on one of his gauntlets, the pod's rocket shoots towards the island, dragging Xeno with it.

Meanwhile, Hal, who witnessed the scene, groans as he floats on a piece of debris, "You have got to be kidding me"

* * *

The pod crashes into the forest, alerting a squad of Amazons. They rush to the crash zone, spears, bows, and shields at the ready. The sun has set, so there guard was up and senses were sharp.

As they near the small crater, something in the trees watched closely. One warrior looked inside the crater, only to find an empty pod with a feint beeping sound. As she stepped closer, Xeno pressed a button on his gauntlet.

Apperantly, a warrior hears this and fires an arrow at him. But it was too late. As he dodges by an inch, the pod explodes, killing three Amazons. The warrior leading the charge shouted orders and the rest of the warriors formed a circle.

Xeno hopped to another tree soundlessly. He turns on infared vision and counted nine targets.

From his left shoulder, a plasma caster formed and three red dots lined up directly on the leader's chest. She sees this and yells, "SCATTER!"

The females jump away as a powerful plasma blast hits the inside of the circle. Two archers regain there bearings and knock arrows in the direction of where the shot came from. They fire, hitting something and making Xeno growl in pain.

"I think we got him" one archer whispers to another. However her assumption was wrong as two plasma blast hits them, oblitorating them. Xeno lands on the ground with a small thud and activates his camoflague cloak, his eyes flashing yellow.

He takes down the Amazons one by one. He covered ones mouth and plunges a blade through her back while shooting another with a plasma caster. His Bio-Mask showed there were five remaining.

A warrior sees an outline of him and alerts her sisters. She then throws her spear at him but he sidesteps and catches it with ease. The warrior backs away in fear as the camouflage cloak slowly fade away, revealing the e express less mask of a hunter.

 _'No...not a man. But a wolf staring me down. Like a predator'_

However before he could advance, a war cry above him made him raise the spear to block a sword strike. The force of the strike made his knees buckle slightly, but with a roar, he pushes her away, breaking the spear.

Another Amazon slid next to him on his right side and thrusts her spear into his unprotected side. He growls in slight pain but the mesh, as thin as it looks, was able to prevent the blade to dig any deeper.

That was until she put more thrust into her spear, digging the whole blade into his torso. He roars and breaks the spear, while roundhouse kicking the Amazon away. She hits a tree and goes unconcious.

Two warriors charge at him on opposite sides, sandwiching him between the two enchanted metal with great force. The impact makes his suit flash yellow and with a roar he pushes the two away with ease.

Xeno's skull buzzes and he dodges a sword strike. He quickly activates his wrist blades on his right gauntlet and swipes at the lead warrior. He swipes downward on her, but she blocks with her shield and counters with a sword swipe to his abdomen. He jumps back a few feet to dodge, and lands with a crouch.

He yanks the broken spear head out of his torso with ease and the mesh repaired itself slowly. His acidic blood had melted the spear blood as he dropped it on the ground. He speeads his arms amd gives a roar of challange.

One warrior carrying a shield dashed in front of the leader and crouched. The leader runs and jumps on the shield. And as she stepped off, the warrior beneath shot up giving her an incredible boost of height.

Xeno aimed his plasma caster at the soaring warrior, three dots aimed for her chest. However, a shield edge smacks into his head, throwing his aim off. The blast misses and hits a tree, and the Amazon warrior stabs her sword into his chest.

However, he already devised a backup plan.

 _SHINK!_

The warriors' eyes widened in shock. She looked down in shock to find the wrist blades planted in her stomach. She looks back into the predator and whispers her final breath.

"S..save...them. Save them...all"

The hunter tilts his head in confusion, _'What could she have mean?'_ Three Amazons pointed there swords at him, ready to fight. The predator doesn't move, instead he points his plasma canon surprisingly behind them. One of them turned and saw he were aiming for an unconscious Amazon.

With a frustrated growl, she drops her weapons. The warrior women followed in suit after turning around and seeing there unconscious sister. What happened next was the predator yanked the sword out of his chest and slowly backs away, his cloak slowly covering him in his environment.

And the predator was gone. Why he let them lived, they'll never know.

* * *

Karen struggled to break the bars with all of her srength, however it barely budged. With a sigh, she gives up and sit back down.

"Well that failed" Helena says, after having woken up a few minutes ago. The Girl of Steel says, "Its magic. Whatever it is, it's sapping almost all of my strength"

Helena leans her head on the wall, assessing the situation as best as she can. The Bruce from this Earth was a little different from her actual father. He was colder, and focused on the mission more than his own blood sometimes. She guesses that's a good thing, it meant that he trusted her to take care of herself. But who knows how long until her father shows up.

And she wasn't going to sit and wait.

Turning her head towards the Olympians she calls out to them, "Hey, gods. You wanna tell us how to beat the defective one?"

"He cannot be beaten, mortal" Zeus says in despair, "he bears the power of the Olympians. He is unstoppable"

"You, I believe" Helena mocks, "but is that what you all believe?"

"My brother is weak" Hades scoffs weakly, "and if I were free, I would rip my nephew to shreds without my powers...however, with the strength of my sister and your Kryptonian pet...I have to agree"

"How did he manage to get you guys' power anyway?" Helena asks as she scanned her cell foranyway of esacaping, "I doubt he just asked you for it. He's not that spoiled"

No god or goddess spoke up to neither to confirm or deny. The Wayne daughter looks at him and asks, "Is he?"

Aphrodite looks down in shame, "I-it was my fault. He made me seduce all the Olympians into giving up there power...and giving it all to him"

"Girl power" Karen mutters, "you have enough to take down the world, but you can't take down your man"

"That's funny, coming from you. Your lover is blind but manage to defeat you" Aphrodite huffs. Karen glares at the goddess, eyes comediaclly red.

"Why you..."

"Settle down you two" Helena says, "do you think you can seduce him to give it up?" Helena asks the goddess of love. She sakes her head sadly.

Posiedon answers, "Even if she could, no man would want to givev up so much power. In order for him to do so, he would have to say he'll give it up."

"Don't worry. I'm sure when our friends get here, we'll make him give it up" Karen says. The god of the Underworld laughs, "Even with your League, I doubt you could make him, let alone defeat him"

Karen ignores him and looks out her cell through the small opening. She looks up to the moon, staring at it with boredom on her face. She subconciously rubs her cheek, where Xeno touched her.

"Maybe...maybe there _is_ someone who can defeat him" she says aloud.

"If your talking about your lover, he's already here" Aphrodite says. Karen looks at her in shock, "Xeno?"

"Seriously, that's his name?" Hades laughs, "you sure know how to pick 'em"

"How can you tell?" Helena asks. The love goddess replies, "I still have some power left in me. And though his heart is tanted, I can see that it is, and in fact, _craving_ you"

The Girl of Steel rubs her forhead in embarrassment, "That sounds like him"

* * *

Xeno scales up a watch tower, as slowly as possible. Though his wounds were closing up, he can feel strain of his healing factor working while using his new sticking ability.

Apparently, you can't have them all.

 **"Sir"**

David's voice almost made Xeno slip. But thankfully his clawed finger tips helped him grab an edge to catch himself. He growls at the A.I in annoyance.

 **"Forgive my sudden outburst, but** **as I've ran a diagnostic on your body due to your recent aquirement of new abilities, I've discovered something interesting"** He crawls into an opening and leans against the wall. He grunts to acknowledge his A.I to continue.

" **As** **it turns out, your body has what is called a meta gene. It's the reason why you look so young after 3000 plus years. The gene was making your cells regenerate and make your body and reflexes stonger. But after re-entering Earth's atmosphere, it's actually evolving. It seems after a conflict, your body learns and adapts, hence the adhesion manipulation"**

Xeno glances at his hands. An immortal ability with infinite strength and abilities. Looks like he'll need to make friends with pain once again. He rose to his feet, his wounds finally healed and ventured down the hall. As he does, he stealth kill a handful of Amazons before appearing before a throne room.

He slowly enters the room, instinct and senses on full alert. His ears picked up the sound of a sword being raised into the air...on his left!

He fires a plasma blast on left side, destroying a support beam. His instincts then made him jump out of the way of a sword swipe on his right. But not fast enough as the blade cut horizontally through his mesh and draws blood. He tackles the attacker into a wall before backing away and bringing out his wrist blades he goes in for a stab to the chest.

However, an arm brace parried the blade and nailed Xeno with a nasty right hook. The hybrid backs away, his masks eyes flickering. But his vision still remained in tact. He saw that his new opponent was the Queen of Themyscira. He knew by of the authority and discipline in her eyes.

A worthy opponent indeed.

Hippolyta watched as Xeno disengaged his cloak. She noticed her hand started shaking at the sight of his mask. A cold bead of sweat dripped down the side of her forehead and she released a breath she didn't know she held. It was as if her body was terrified without her knowledge.

Xeno sees an opening and dashes forward with his fist cocked back. However, Hippolyta wasn't a queen for nothing. As he threw it, she spun out of the way and tried to slice at his back. However, he turned around and blocked the slash with his gauntlets.

He goes in for another slash, but she blocks and goes for a kick to the inside of his leg. He shin blocks it and spikes his elbow in her face. She quickly counters by going with the momentumn and kicking him under his chin.

Xeno stumbles back and growls at the queen. She charges with a war cry and he charges with a roar. She goes for a slash and he goes for a stab but both catch each others wrist. Their blades inched closer to there targets, both eager to kill the other.

 **"Forgive me, sir. But I believe I can help"** Xeno's plasma caster suddenly sprouted from his shoulder aimed for Hippolyta's head. The queen looked into the barrel in horror as the power of a star charged within it. However, instead of shooting her, it flickered light a light turning on and off rapidly.

Almost mesmerized, her grip loosened on his wrist. Taking advantage, Xeno stabs the queen in the leg, making her grunt in pain. She looks down at her leg before looking into the expressionless eyes of the predator.

"W-what has happened?" Hippolyta whispers in shock before getting angry, "where is Ares?"

Xeno didn't know what had happened. One minute he was getting his blood bumping from fighting a battle hungry queen, now he was dealing with the wrath of a mother.

 **"Just as I suspected. The warriors are all under a form of hypnosis. A little bit of pain, shock and flashing lights should cancel the effects"** Xeno was actually upset. He wanted to continue fighting on equal ground with someone. But then the element of stealth would be comprimised. He can never love or hate his long time friend.

"Great warrior" the queen calls to him, pain evident in her voice, "are you an ally?"

" **...Save them. Save them all"** Xeno plays the dying words of the Amazon that tried to ambush him as he pulls up a holographic picture of a familiar "S". Hippolyta slumps down agains the wall and says, "So you are...I suppose our best chance of winning is freeing my daughter's allies"

Xeno nods his head. After ripping a piece of her dress off and wrapping it around her wound, she rises to her feet with a little struggle, "Ares is no opponent you should face alone. But you need to distract him until I free them. Do you think you can handle it?"

Xeno nods his head, his wrist blades at the ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, a Kryptonian.**

 **(A/N: Blood, swearing, sexual content, teenagers etc. Enjoy)**

* * *

Ares sat in the stands of the arena, his helmet right beside him. His red eyes held boredom in them as he saw two Amazons battle it out. They were fighting hard, but not going for the kill.

 _'I suppose Amazons are more resistant than he thought'_ Ares contemplates, _'let's put a little work into it, shall we?'_

He stretches his hand out and prepared to use his power. But as he does, gives a gasp of pain. He looks down at it to see glowing cracks in his hands. So it seemed like even a god like him has limits.

 _'No matter'_ Ares thought as the cracks recieded, _'I'm still just as powerful without the power...why is it suddenly quiet'_

The war god looks to the arena to find it empty of Amazons. He smirks and rose to his feet slowly clapping, "Now I'm impressed"

"At first, I thought you were the man dressed as a bat. He of all mortals could survive a fall to the ocean with no problem" he calls out. As he does, he looks around the arena for any signs of an intruder.

"Then I felt the lives of Amazonian warriors fade. The Bat doesn't kill, especially women under mind control. I like you. Your fighting spirit, your bloodlust, your...killing intent. It's delicious. And no matter how hard you hide it, I will FIND YOU"

He shoots a thunderbolt into the stands across the arena, making it explode. The god narrowed his eyes and saw _something_ shift away from the explosion. He conjures a bow with three arrows knotched back and fire.

The invisible figure barely dodges the arrows. Ares then uses the power of Demeter to make vines shoot out and wrap around the figure. The cloak vanished, revealing a struggling predator.

Ares looked at the hybrid in shock with slight fear in his eyes before laughing nervously, "Ha ha, it all makes sense now. My ascension to above god can only be completed by defeating you. The very beings that with weapons greater than any of Hepheastus' creation, makes Artemis' hunts look like carnival games, and authority Zeus will never reach"

.

.

"You're a lot shorter than I remember"

* * *

Hippolyta walks towards the cells as fast and elegantly as she could. The pain from her wound was starting to affect her, _'Stupid male. You bettter hope I die after this'_

She nears the dungeon enterance and tells the guards, "You are releaved, sisters"

The two looked at each othed before at there queen. Before one of them could retort, the queen gave an annoyed glare. The two shudder and walk past her with quick haste. Hippolyta sighs and enters the dungeon.

She is greeted by shocked expressions of the depowered gods and Leaguers. Zeus smiles, "Hippolyta my dear. As always, you make this god beg for your help"

"Well, I wasn't alone my lord" Hippolyta sighs as she leans against the wall exhausted, "now tell me, which of you are Kryptonian"

Karen stands up and walks to the bars. She sees the bloodied cloth and asks, "Did he-"

"It was either this or death under Ares influence" the queen replies as she approached the cell doors. And with the swipe of her sword, the locks were diced up. Karen and Helena exits their cells and support Hippolyta.

Apollo rushes to her leg. With a grunt of effort, the wound glowed and stopped gushing blood. It was closed slightly, but it was fine as long as she didn't walk too much on it.

"How are your powers?" Helena asks. Karen stares at her hand and flexes it saying, "Its there, but not fully back. I can't fly that much and my heat vision is as harmless as a laser pen"

The Girl Of Steel looks at the queen and asks her, "Where is he?"

"He went to go face Ares" she responds, "I tried to help him but he...has a stubborn pride"

"That fool" Hera sighs, "sure, he can take down powerful individuals, but doesn't stand a chance against an Olympian. Especially as powerful as he is currently"

Karen almost felt offended. Xeno has manage to prove himself to be a threat to the League, from crippling Kal, to kidnapping her. To hear someone belittle his skills...made her upset for some reason.

"Knock it off, sister" Artemis elbows Aphrodite, making her whimper. Karen's irritation faded slightly and her heart beat slowed down. She glares at the goddess of love with burning rage.

The Olympian shrugs with a small grin, "I didn't force it love. My aura just gave it a ittle push"

Before Karen could lunge at her, Helena held her back. She shushed her friend and said, "Listen...do you hear that?"

The gods quieted down to hear the sound of rumbling above the surface. At first, Karen assumed it was an earthquake but Hippolyta shakes her head.

"No, its the sound of Amazonian warriors. Cheering for battle...oh the fool, don't tell me he-" Hippolyta neverfinished her sentence, for as she and the large group were out of the dungeon in a flash.

 **(Line Break)**

Karen found herself in chains that syphoned her powers even further. Her clothes changed into a more revealing Greek dress. She looked to her left and found Helena and the female goddesses were also in chains.

Down below in the arena, the other gods were tied to a cross patterned stake like Jesus was on his final days on Earth. All around, the Amazons were cheering for bloodshed while booing the gods.

Ares appears in front of her with a flash. His body was giving off steam and there was some glowing cracks on his body and armor. He growls in anger and embarressment.

 _'How...how dare he?! That...wild animal'_

* * *

While his prey boasted on about something he didn't care about, Xeno had an internal battle within his mind.

There was a reason why he doesn't wear his armor. It changes him slowly, the scent the mask gives off, even though new, smells like the damn ship he spent his childhood being tortured on. It fueled him with rage.

And that rage fuels the Yautja cells in his body, making him give into his primitive instincts. It's why he's been hunting like them.

He managed to control it to some extent, but with the bloodshed and battle fueling his cell even further, it was impossible to do at this point. And for some reason, the prick in front of him made it even more difficult. It was as if he was forcing the rage out of him. So he closed his eyes, and let his killer instinct take over.

His Plasma Caster mounted on his shoulder and shot the boating god in the face. He screams in pain and backs away, clutching his face. The hunter then uses the blades to cut himself free. He lands with a croutch and gives a chilling laugh. It was nonlethal blast, for he wanted to savor his kill.

As he stalks towards him, Ares uses his power of Apollo to heal his wound. He glares at the Predator and shouts, "You bastard! I'll kill you were you stand!"

With the speed of Hermes, he charges at the Predator and smashes his fist into him. Fortunately, the hybrid blocks the hit, but is sent skidding back all the way to the walk of the arena. Ares doesn't let up and uses Hepheastus' power to summon a massive fire ball.

Xeno sees this and quickly throws a bladed disk at the god. The god was forced to disperse the ball of fire and lean back to dodge the weapon. However, time seemed to slow down and he saw the center of the disk had symbols.

 _'No wai-'_ _HISS!_ The disk gave of small discharge of blue liquid into the Ares' face before returning to the hand of the already charging owner. The god was on the ground rithing in pan as he felt his skin and skull burn away. With his good eye, he sees the a blur heading towars him.

He conjures a shield with the forge gods' powers to cover his whole body and was shocked to see the two blade tips pierce the shield and inches way from his face. He struggled to push the surprisingly heavy hunter off, but his pain made it a struggle.

A third blade pierces the shield, dripping with green acid. The Predator gave a sadistic smirk as the god screamed in agony as the acid dripped into his good eye. But with an explosion of power, he was thrown off.

He skitted across the arena before rolling to a stop. He looked to see Ares, fully healed and enraged. But he can tell, the god was afraid of him. To prove it, he teased him by aiming the three dots at his foot and fired.

The god's enraged mode quickly faltered and he fell on his bum, startled. The predator jumps and traps the god in a net to hold him down. He lands on the him and raises his blade to end the war god.

As he did, Ares used the power of Athena to think of a thousand ways to survive this. After choosing to read his mind, he says, "THE KRYPTONIAN IS DYING!"

The blades stop inches away from his face and the predator tilts his head, confused and curious. The war god continues, "I-I have the power to save her, but if you kill me. She will die"

Xeno slowly sinked back into control and his blades retreated back into there slots but his Plasma Caster was still trained on him. His Bio Mask tries to detect his heart beat to see if he was lying, but unbeknownst to him, Ares was putting everything he had into Hermes' power of thiefs.

He could only find out so little about Xeno before he would've been detected. And he was shocked and enraged that he was beaten by a blind man! His rage however got the better of him and the influence of the messager god made him seal his fate.

"But it's not that simple" the god sighs with fake sadness, "you'll need to pass a series of trials in order to for the powers above even myself to grant me permission to do so. For you see...she is destined to die. Her fate has been sealed"

Xeno stares at the god for a minute before slowly reaching for his mask/helmet. It gives a his before it was removed, revealing the blind hunter, Xeno. He growls at him, "Save her"

Ares hides his smirk and sticks his hand out. It was a horrible idea, but he still believed he that fighting and killing the hunter from space that is capable of killing a god will bring him eternal glory.

Xeno grips it firmly and the world around them slowly turns white. But not before Xeno shot him in the chest with his Plasma Caster.

"Or else"

* * *

It took all of Ares' willpower not to kill the hunter with a cheap shot, but the Fates were watching. He used their name to oversee the battle and they do not like it when things don't go the way they plan.

"What's wrong, Ares?" Karen taunts, "looks like you're all out of energy"

Ares doesn't respond. Even with the power The Fates lent him the power to enact the "tests" in his own image, he was still low on power. Hopefully the tests will kill him. And if they don't, he should be strong enough to finish off his exhausted opponent.

Karen, along with the others watch in shock as the god was quiet looked at them before huffing and facing the crowd.

"AMAZONS, we have an intruder on the island! He's of a race of warriors that murder for amusement. Your sisters were victims of his blood lust!"

The crowd roars in anger, shouting curses and punishments. Ares breathed in the rage, but it wasn't enough.

"His punishment...is to SLAY THE MONSTERS OF THE TWELVE LABORS OF HERCULES!"

The crowd was silenced by the reveal. They've heard of death battles in the arena, but to face the monsters that gave the strongest demigod a challange...it sounded fitting for a blood thirsty animal that murdered their sisters!

The gods and goddesses hope faded. Whoever this warrior was, he didn't stand a chance now. The queen and the two heroes however, thought otherwise. Helena had to hope that Xeno would survive until the League showed up.

Karen believed that if he can shut Ares up and make him exhaust his energy, then he should be more than capable of this. Besides, he's a hunter. Monsters aren't any different from animals...right.

Hippolyta does not doubt the warriors' skill if he's persuaded Ares of all people to spectate a fight rather than join one. However...Ares is unpredictable now. Who knows what he's got planned.

* * *

Xeno hears the speech and clenches his fist angrily. But then he scoffs and sits on the ground, waiting. He puts his Bio Mask on and scans the arena. There were several individuals tied on a cross.

 _'Hmm...'_ The cell finally opens and Xeno can hear the roars of several monsters. He rises to his feet and steps into the ring. He is greeted by hateful swears and boos all around, but he wasn't interested in them. He learned to ignore death threats the hard way.

Xeno focuses his nose on the scent of solar radiation and smiles as she is close by and well. He was going soft, he hasn't showed affection or tried to save anyone in a long, long, long time. But there wasn't time for that. He had to be ready.

"David, the name sounds familiar. But tell me of the monsters I could be facing" Xeno asks as he looks up to the sky. There was a star shining brighter than the rest, with an emerald glow.

 **"There are a few monsters that are concerning. There is The Nemean Lion with impenatrable skin, the Lernean Hydra who's grows two heads when one is lopped off, the Cretan Bull, the Erymanthian Boar** **and the guard dog of the underworld, Ceberus. Be catious sir, these monsters are on par with Xenomorphs, deadly wise"**

"...I see" Xeno says as he looks towards the god, signaling that he was ready. With an evil grin, he signals the monsters' cells to open. The hybrid gets into fighting position and readies his wrist blades.

 _'Alright, lets go'_

* * *

Superman narrows his eyes, watching the hybrid prepare for battle. Most of the League wanted to join the battle, but he along with several others decided otherwise. He wanted to assest the hunter's abilities, clearly he was here for Karen.

Whether to save or kill her, he didn't know. But he hoped it was for saving. Batman doubted it, so he was simply coming up for a plan to save them while watching the fight for studying weak points.

The Man of Steel's eyes widened as the hunter looked directly at him. Apparently, he is equal with him when it comes to heightened senses.

 _'For 3000 years, he's been hunting and killing. But only because he was forced to...is it wrong to judge him for it?'_ Kal thought as he watched the hybrid hunter gor ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Summary: A new player has entered the eternal battle between the dark and the light. But this is one is different. He's a weapon, a fighter, and a damn good hunter. His next prey, a Kryptonian.**

 **(A/N: Blood, swearing, sexual content, teenagers etc. Enjoy)**

Xeno struggles to hold back the Nemean Lion from biting his head off. The minute the cage opened, the beast charged at him. The hybrid instinctively threw disk blades and shot plasma blasts, but the blade bounced off its hide and the blasts unfazed him.

 **"I told you sir, impenetrable skin"**

"Just wanted to make sure, David" he grunts out, slowly pushing the monster back. He plants his feet on the lions stomach and rolls it off of him. He raises his blade to go in for a stab but was knocked off by the Cretan Bull.

Xeno grunts as he rolls across the ground. He clutches his ribs as he felt a few fracture. It would take a minute for the injury to heal, so he would need to stall. Somehow. The bull gave a huff and charged forward.

 **(Line Break)**

Hippolyta grew nervous as the hunter clutched his side. And yet anxious to see his next move. He's proven to be an excellent strategist and very resourceful.

She glanced at her fellow captives. The goddesses too watched in interest, but there was something about her expression that worried her.

It showed signs of fear.

Similar to how her body reacted at the sight of him, they trembled and tried to avert there eyes from him. The queen saw a smile smile hinted on the female Kryptonians' face, while Helena watched with calculating blue eyes.

 _'Whatever he's about to do, he needs to do it now'_ Hippolyta thought as she glared at Ares, who sat on a constructed throne. He had one Amazonian in his arms, affectionately feeding him grapes. The queen's anger grew but she knew she was powerless to stop him at the moment.

 _'From the cheers of my sisters for bloodshed to the battle bellow, his power will continue to grow exponentially'_

 **(Line Break)**

Xeno plants a small device on the ground and backs away slowly. As the bull got closer, he prepares to push a button on his gauntlet, but his instincts told him to jump out the way of a Hydra head.

He quickly dodges two more strikes from the monster, but he forgot about the bull! He turns around just in time to catch the bull by the horns. As he slowly gets pushed back, the crowd cheers louder and throws taunts and insults at the hunter.

Unfortunately for him, he hears them all. He even understood the dead language they spoke. The hybrid loses his footing and is brutally trampled on by the bull. His helmet was knocked off and dented on the side of his face.

His ribs were stomped on even further, breaking them completely.

 **(Line Break)**

Ares gave a bark of laughter along with most of the crowd. Though some quieted down as the hunter's identity was a revealed a boy. Not a legendary warrior, a boy with hardly any hair on his chin.

Karen tried to break her chains and attack the mad god, but he simply tugged her chain towards him. She grunts as he cupped her cheek. And shivered as she felt his hand slowly begin to caress down her body.

Helena and her captives screamed for her to be let go, but fell to deaf ears. The Amazons around him even looked at him in disgust.

The Wayne daughter didn't know what else to say or even do. Her backup, for some reason, hasn't arrived yet and she had no gadgets on her person to break free.

She looks at the hunter who was slowly trying to getting up, but was quickly tail sqwiped away by the Hydra. He and his mask landed meters away, his acidic blood dripped from his mouth and nose.

Helena rose to her feet and shouted at the top of her lungs, "YOU CALL YOURSELF A HUNTER?!"

Everyone froze at the question. The arena was quiet and the mad god stopped touching the Kryptonian. Even the monsters froze at the anger in her voice.

"THIS IS PATHETIC! A MAN WHO CAN CLAIM KRYPTONIANS AS THEIR BITCH CAN'T TAKE DOWN A FEW RELECS?! HUH?! YOU COME FROM A POWERFUL RACE OF WARRIORS ON EARTH AND WAS TRAINED BY THE GREATEST HUNTERS IN THE UNIVERSE! WHERE'S YOUR PRIDE?!"

Xeno's finger twitched. He struggles to push himself up, but as he does his wounds began to heal quicker than before

"NO, STAY DOWN! LET THIS PRICK TAKE YOUR CHOSEN MATE AS A TROPHY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! TO BE CUCKED?! TO HAVE WHAT'S YOURS TAKEN FROM?! FIGHT BACK! FOR YOUR TRIBE! FOR YOUR HONOR! FOR! YOUR! MATE!"

The hunter staggers to his feet, his wound close to being healed. His eyes were closed and a small pained smile was on his face.

Ares doesn't like it and orders the monsters, "Hurry up, you filthy beasts! End him!"

The Nemean Lion roars and charges at him. But Xeno doesn't move. Karen watches as the hunter barely tilts his head to her and whispers at a level only few could hear.

 _"Kill these ugly motherfu-"_

Xeno turns in time to stab the lion in its mouth. His entire forearm was shoved down the monsters throat, wrist blades pierced its lungs. He twists his arm and pushes in deeper. He grips the heart of the monster and crushes it.

The lion fell limp and Xeno yanks his arm out. His arm was stained in golden dust, the same dust the lion faded into. And all that remained was a pelt made from the lion's hide.

He grabs the hide and raises it to the heavens and gave a roar that reminded the gods of the nightmares. The Cretan Bull roars and charges at the hybrid with his back turned. However, he was ready this time.

He turned just in time to stop the bull completely, by grabbing the bull by the horns. Xeno showed no signs of struggle as he pushed the bull back. With a powerful roar, he knees the bull in the chin, breaking the horns off of its head!

He then proceeded to stab the bull in its neck with its own horns. The monster gave a strangled cry as it looked into the lifeless eyes of the hunter. It then faded into golden dust, leaving the horns in his hands.

Two of the three remaining monsters trembled at the aura he was giving off. It was an aura that rivaled even gods. But...like him, they too had pride! The hydra swung its massive tail at the hybrid while the Emeanian Boar charged at his side.

Xeno tapped a button on his gauntlet and the small device from before shot three dot lasers into the sky. The tail swipe was intercepted by the lasers and was sawed off from its body. The monster roars in pain and fall to the ground, its acidic blood burns the ground slightly.

The seared off appendage flies towards Xeno, and he caught it with ease. He turns and squirts the blood in the eyes of the oncharging bull, who was only a few feet away. The bull looses its sight and veered off course, missing the hunter completely.

But not before slamming the tail on the monster. He licks his lips hungrily and says, "Your gonna be my dinner after this"

The monster shivers comediacally and tries to escape from underneath the severed appendage.

The audience blinked in shock. The hunter could barely stand a minute ago. Now, he had killed two monsters instantly with ease, wound the hydra and threatened the boar to be his next meal.

The Amazons respected that and watched on. Meanwhile, Karen couldn't help but grin. Crazy, that man was.

A roar brought him out of his hunger gaze, so he tilts his head towards the hydra. He switches to infrared vision and watches closely for tye serpents strike.

He dodges a few snaps and spews of poison asbest as he could. He stabs them in there eye, but the wound healed as quickly as it appeared.

He couldn't risk chopping off the head, as two would take its place. And the beast was covering every spot he's landing. If only he could be in multiple spaces at once...that's it!

Xeno jumps away from the multi-headed beast to gain some breathing room. He taps a few buttons on his gauntlet and his backpack suddenly launches a small drone into the air.

The small falcon like drone soared above Xeno and projected three holographic images of him. The monster was confused by the sudden trick, so it just lunges all its heads at the hunter.

 **(Line Break)**

Ares rose from his throne, pushing Karen off of him to get a better look at the battle ground. The Girl of Steel fell with a thud, but she was quickly pulled over by Helena.

"Did you really have to say all that" Karen huffed. Helena gave a small smile, "It's true isn't it?"

"...we'll see" Karen says returning the small smile.

 **(Line Break)**

The heads circle around to locate the hybrid, but couldn't find him anywhere. It wasn't until a humming sound pierced its ears.

It turned to find the hybrid decloaking himself while letting the drone drag him around like a doll. With a growl, he throws a bladed disk at the monster.

Three of the heads were cut off in an instant before the disk returned to his hand. His Plasma Caster came aliveand aimed at the decapitated heads, carterizing the wound and proventing anymore heads from growing.

One head tried snap at him, but he quickly reacts by throwing the drone in the beasts' face. It explodes and burns the monster in the eye, but it wasn't over yet.

Reaching for a rod on his belt, he pushes a button that turns it into an extendable blade like whip. Xeno lashes it around the injured head and swung around it. He manages to get another head around the whip before landing on the ground.

And with a sharp tug, the beasts heads fly off. He shoots the decapitated spots again, carterizing it once more. The three remaining heads his and roar in pain. It's body staggered slightly, but squashes and kills the trapped Emerian Boar.

Which pisses Xeno off slightly more. With a shout he charged at the beast and shoots it all over it's body. The hydra falls back by the blasts, shaking the ground.

He jumps on the body and runs up the creatures body. As he nears the last two heads, a long black scaly tail shoots out the end of his spine.

He spun so fast like a bladed top, he sawed threw the head with ease. And blasted the decapitated spot just.

The last hydra head trembled as the hunter turns around slowly, his body drenched in it's own poisonous blood.

His lifeless gray eyes locked onto the monsters, and flashed emerald. The monster gave a silent cry as it's heart exploded in his and with it, its body faded to dust.

The audience felt the killing intent of the predator and fidgeted nervously in their seats. This man- no, this monster slayed the nightmares of their cultures for generations in under an hour.

The fear wasn't for his impossible feat, but for his potential threat to them. It was however balanced out by respect.

But it wasn't over yet. For there was one final monster that was leagues deadlier than the Hydra, watching the predator, strategizing.

Xeno walks to his damaged Bio-Mask and picks it up. He brushes dust off the mask before sliding it on. Though dented, his artificial vision returned.

Just in time to dodge a paw swipe to the face!

The hybrid rolls to the side of the monster and aims his Plasma Caster at the monster's face. However, one of its heads latched onto left shoulder, yanking the shoulder cannon off and pieces of armor and mesh. Xeno growled in pain and kicks the monster in its jaw. The hunter rolls backwards and clutches his shoulder.

He looks up at the Guardian of the Underworldand grunts out, "You know, you remind me of my last pet. Had to put him down a decade ago. Your presence and style is making me nostalgic"

Cerberus' three heads growled at Xeno, accepting the challenge. Xeno gives a chilling laugh as he snaps his shoulder back in place.

"Just like my last pet!"

Reaching behind him, he epuips a collapsible spear and readies it.


End file.
